


The Hotel (Before) California

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mistaken for gay, Set in early seasons of Supernatural--seasons 1 or 2, Vague talk of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Based on "The Hotel Story" that the J's told at VegasCon in 2015. This is my imagining of what took place. And only my imagining.





	The Hotel (Before) California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Originally written and posted elsewhere for my dear friend _imthehotgirl_.

Jared sighed as he got into the vehicle. He glanced over at Jensen, slightly slumped over in his seat. “Long day.”

“Yeah. And now we’ve got to go down to LA to do press for the show. Didn’t even have time to get out of my make-up, man.”

“Me either,” Jared said, gesturing at his face. “But it’s to promote the show.”

“I know. And I’m proud of our show and being a part of it. But I’m tired and wish it could wait a day or two.”

“I hear you.” Jared settled back as the driver pulled out of the lot. “At least we can catch a nap before leaving for our flight?”

“By the time we get back to the hotels, we’ll just have to turn around and head for the airport.” Jensen’s eyes suddenly widened. Jared hadn’t known him long but he knew that look. 

“What?”

“What if we just went straight to the airport? We could sleep on the terminal couches, take a quick nap, you know? We’d shave off time and be able to get more rest before our flights.”

Jared thought about it. It sounded pretty good actually. They’d both packed beforehand and their bags were in their car with them. Just in case shooting had gone over and they’d had to leave straight from set. He agreed. It was a strong plan. 

That fell apart when they arrived and all the couches were taken. He heard Jensen moan a little and felt like despairing himself. He was casting around, looking for a coffee place to load up so he could stay awake when he spotted something else. Grabbing Jensen’s hand, he tugged him as he walked. “C’mon.”

“What? Where we going?” Jensen asked, letting himself be led. 

They ended up at a counter for the Fairmont Hotel or something. Jared wasn’t really paying that much attention. He was too busy thinking about napping in a bed. 

“Can I help you?” The ticket lady asked. 

“Yeah, we need a room please.” Jared didn’t notice how the lady stared at them. He also didn’t realize he was still holding Jensen’s hand. 

“Of course. Overnight or for longer?” She said, professional as she typed into her computer.

“Oh we just need it for about two hours,” Jared said blithely, then turned as Jensen choked. “You okay?”

Green eyes flicked up to his as Jensen bent over coughing. “Yeah,” he managed to get out after a second. 

Jared turned back to the counter. “Don’t suppose we could get a discount? Since we’re not going to be using it for long.” He heard his co-star make another noise behind him but kept his focus on the counter lady. 

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. 

“C’mon, it’s like $200 bucks otherwise, right? Can’t you just knock it down to $50?”

She blushed, looking back and forth at them. “Um, sorry, no.”

Jensen stepped in now. “It’s fine. We’ll pay the whole fee. Can we just get the room now?”

“Sure.” She typed a bit then smiled at them. “All right, we’ve got you booked in room 212, with a king bed.”

“Wait, a king bed? As in one? We need two beds,” Jared protested. 

She looked surprised. “You do?”

Jensen almost started coughing again. “Yes please,” he sighed, raising a hand to his face and frowning as he touched it. He pulled his hand away and realized there was make-up on it. Damn. “We need two beds,” he reiterated. 

“If you say so,” she said and typed again. “All right, room 312 then, with two full beds.” 

They paid, got their key, and walked away. As they headed up, Jensen couldn’t help but notice the stares they were getting from some people. Now that he had realized he and Jared were still in full make-up from filming, he knew why. It really didn’t help when Jared crowded next to him on the elevator, though. 

They made it to the room, where Jared made a beeline for the bed and flopped down with an exhausted sigh. “At last! What was up with that lady?”

“Seriously?” Jensen was heading to the bathroom first. He wanted to wash his face and get that gunk off before climbing into bed. 

“What?”

“She thought we were a couple.”

“A couple of what?”

Jensen poked his head back out of the bathroom door and just looked at him. The light dawned after a moment.

“Oh. Oh!” Jared’s eyes got wide. “What, just because we’re two guys?”

“Because we’re two guys asking for a hotel room for two hours. Also, we’re still in our make-up, dude.”

Jared touched his face. “Shit.”

Jensen reappeared a few minutes later, face cleaned. Well, mostly. The eyeliner would take more than he had on hand. “Yeah. Any wonder she thought we were together?”

Jared hadn’t moved from the bed. “I guess so. Maybe I should have shown her a picture of Sandy?”

“Wouldn’t have done much good,” Jensen said, flopping down on the bed. He curled his arms around the pillow, much like Dean would do. 

“What? Why?”

“She probably would have thought Sandy was a beard. Or that you were cheating on her with me.” He sighed deeply and let drowsiness creep up on him. 

There was along moment of silence, in which he nearly dozed off. Then Jared spoke up. “I guess I could understand that.”

Jensen didn’t turn his head at all. “What does that mean?”

“Well, you are ridiculously hot. For a guy. The type of face that could turn a straight guy gay, you know? Tempter on the highest order. I could see someone switching teams for you.”

Wide awake now, Jensen turned over. He stared at Jared, who was looking up at the ceiling of the hotel room, hands behind his head. He was trying to find the words for what he wanted to say. Finally he settled on, “….thanks?”

Jared turned his head, a grin on his face. “It’s a compliment. I mean, I haven’t known you for long but we’ve gotten to be friends, haven’t we?”

“We have,” Jensen agreed. In the time since starting to shoot the show, he and Jared had bonded pretty strongly. 

“So it’s not such a stretch to think about me cheating on Sandy with you. I mean, like I said, you’re gorgeous. So am I,” he giggled.

“You’re not bad.” Jensen fought to keep his voice steady. 

“Not bad?” Jared sat up, looking affronted. “Hey!”

“What?”

“I’m a lot better than not bad. The fans seem to think so, anyway. When I was Dean--”

“Not another Gilmore Girls story.” Jensen flapped a hand at him. 

“I’m just saying, lots of ladies find me attractive. Some guys too, I’m betting.”

“Fine, fine, you’re a sexual magnet.”

“Admit you’d sleep with me, then.”

Jensen stared at him, then threw himself back into the bed. “I’m going to sleep. I suggest you do the same.”

He was laying there when a huge shadow fell over him. He opened his eyes to see Jared looming. And then--so unfair--Jared was on him, tickling him. 

“Admit it! C’mon, Smeckles, tell me I’m pretty. Not as pretty as you, of course,” Jared said with a grin. 

“Get off me, you Sasquatch!”

“Not until you admit that I’m enough of a looker for you to sleep with me.”

Jensen laughed, pushing up and then stopped dead. Their hips were against each other, legs tangled. He was breathless from laughing and Jared was above him, perfect hair and all. He spoke without thinking. “Yeah. You’re beautiful.”

Jared’s mouth fell open at the soft voice and tone. “Jensen…”

Realizing what he’d said and how he’d said it, Jensen turned his blushing face to the side. “Now can we get some sleep?”

“Um. Yeah.” Jared started to get off him, heading back to his own bed. 

Jensen rolled over, calling himself names in his head and wishing that he could rewind time. Then he felt a thump on the bed and someone sliding in beside him. He turned. “Jared. What are you doing?”

“Getting some sleep.” The younger of the two settled down, putting his head on the pillow he’d brought over. 

“In my bed? Why?”

Jared smiled, eyes closed. “No reason.” Then he flung an arm out and wrapped it around Jensen’s torso. “Now shush. We’ve only got an hour til our flight is called.”

Jensen thought about protesting, thought about saying a lot of things. But in the end he said none. That arm around him just felt so right. Jared looked so happy. And he was tired. So he settled down, maneuvering the arm slightly down. Then, feeling wicked, he closed the distance between them and kissed Jared’s cheek. “Night, Jarebear.”

Jared still did not open his eyes, though his smile got wider. “Night, Smeckles.”

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags.


End file.
